


Baby, it's cold outside

by Dayun



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Snow, for robby <3, my art, scarf cuddling and smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you cold, Oliver!?"<br/>"I don't get cold, Barry."<br/>"Well, I won't kiss you when you have a cold, so here share my scarf with me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> For Granvas!!! You are a wonderful and talented person and no one should tell you otherwise!


End file.
